


Lilies Were her favorite

by Phoebs1235



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebs1235/pseuds/Phoebs1235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching his destination. He placed a single Lily on top of the gravestone that read Alex Kingston. Lilies were always her favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies Were her favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a short one chapter story. It's very short but I had to get out some feels, so enjoy!

As Matt strolled between the gravestones, a familiar feeling of sadness rushed over him. It wasn't a bad feeling though. It was actually sort of a good feeling, making Matt remember each and every time he comes here how much he loved her.

Reaching his destination. He placed a single Lily on top of the gravestone that read Alex Kingston. Lilies were always her favourite.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he re-read the engraving on the stone for the umpteenth time.

Alex Kingston

1963-2048

Aged 85

Loving Mother, Grandmother and Wife, she will always be remembered.

She will always be there to the ones that love her most.

Always, forever and more remembered.

It was short and sweet, but those words meant the world to him.

In the days when they were first starting out, Matt had insisted the age gap didn't matter, but it seemed now, that it did matter. he was all alone. He knew he would never find someone like Alex again, and he didn't plan to. He loved Alex with all his heart, and didn't regret one moment of it.

Taking one last look at the grave, Matt turned away. He knew the lily wouldn't last long in the cold, but it didn't matter as he would bring a new one tomorrow. It had been eight months since Alex had passed away, and not a day had gone by when Matt didn't visit her, bringing a single flower each time. He missed her every living moment, he would do until the day where he would join her, and that will never change.

Walking down the old cobble lane, Matt opened the gate to a beautiful white thatched cottage, which these days, was very hard to come by.

Taking hold of the old brass knocker, he rapped on the door three times. Hearing the squeals of children and the hushes of their mother brought a smile to his face.

The door opened and he was greeted by a smiling Salome with a tiny infant in her arms and two squealing children at her feet.

"Matty!" She said, giving him a sideways hug as so not to crush the baby. After all these years, she still called him that. It had been a long time since those days of colouring on the studio floor.

"Poppet." He said, hugging her back and ruffling her hair. She may be all grown up now, but she would always be his little girl.

"Pops!" shouted the kids from the floor, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Poppy! Bruno! How are my favourite little monsters?" He said as they came and clung to his legs.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Asked Salome, rocking her arms slightly as the little girl in her arms had started to stir.

"Yes please." Said Matt, stepping inside and taking off his hat.

She lead him into the kitchen, Poppy and Bruno close behind them.

"Here, let me take the little one." Matt said, scooping her into his arms. she already resembled both her Mother and Grandmother at only six months with a head of brown curls and fantastic blue-green eyes. Alex would have loved her.

It was a real shame Alex died only two months before she was born. When the twins had been born, she was absolutely besotted with them, buying the clothes and toys at every opportunity. And when she'd found out Salome was pregnant with a little girl, she was beside herself with joy. But she'd been deteriorating for a while, and she just didn't last long enough. So that's why Salome decided to call her Lily, in honour of Alex.

And he knew, Lily would grow up to be just as beautiful as Alex.


End file.
